


Social Distancing

by leteverythingsparkle



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leteverythingsparkle/pseuds/leteverythingsparkle
Summary: Random little drabble about Deran and Adrian socially distancing. And they talk about their sex life. Second fanfic I've ever written.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Social Distancing

“I’m so bored”.

“Deran, its barely 10am, you just got up.”

“There’s nothing to do. Can’t open the bar, can’t surf. Bored”.

“Quarantine order is in place. Nothing you can do. Go read a book or something”.

“When have you ever seen me read a book”?

“The lockdown is a good time to try out new hobbies”.

Deran glared at him over his coffee cup. Adrian was concentrating on some college work, textbooks and papers strewn across the kitchen table which had become his desk for the time being. He’d re-enrolled and seemed to be enjoying himself, which pleased Deran to no end. Even if he was debating majoring in accounting. Adrian had started to wear his glasses more and more instead of his contacts, which Deran surprising found to be a total turn on. 

“What are you working on”?

“Just some economics stuff for my zoom class tomorrow”.

“You should take a break”.

Adrian smiled, “I’ve only just started”.

Deran walked around the back of Adrian chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, lightly kissing his neck.

“Come back to bed”.

“Is the only thing you can think of to do is me”?

“It is my favourite activity”. Deran smiled, tracing the shell of Adrian’s ear with his tongue.

“It’s been a week of lockdown and all you want to do is fuck”.

Deran backed off and sat on the kitchen counter, his insecurity glaringly obvious.

“What you don’t like having sex with me”?  
“No, of course not. I love having sex with you. It’s amazing. But my ass needs a rest.”

Deran looked down into his coffee cup, the dark liquid was still lukewarm. They had never discussed their sex life, and honestly Deran was afraid to. Terrified that Adrian would want something else, someone else. Their relative positions had remained the same, Deran always on top. He used to try and convince himself that being on top was less gay in a way. That seemed like a lifetime ago. He had become so much more comfortable with himself and his sexuality in the couple of years, but he still hadn’t let go of this part of his internalized fear. Adrian never brought it up and seemed perfectly happy with their sex life, although the positions they tried now were decidedly more intimate than they had been when he was hiding. He loved watching Adrian, hearing his little soft moans and whines and occasionally his name screamed so loud that the neighbours would probably complain again. 

“I could bottom, you know, if you want”.

Adrian choked on his sip of water, which dripped down his chin.

“Did you seriously just say that”?

“Yep. Why not”?

“Since when do you have any interest in bottoming”?

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while”.

“Seriously”?

“Yeah. You seem to enjoy it and thats like where the g-spot or whatever the fuck it is. You know that I trust you and I want to make you happy and satisfy you”, the last part was barely audible.

Adrian got up from the table and put his arms over Deran’s shoulders, leaning their foreheads together.

“I am happy. I am satisfied. We don’t have to do anything else”.

“But what if I want to”?

“Yeah”?

“Yeah.”

A few days later

“Holy fucking shit that was amazing”.

“You liked it huh”?

“Fuck yeah!”

“Come here.”

Deran laid his head on Adrian chest, and older man stroking his tattooed bicep and pressing soft kisses into his hair.

Maybe it made him soft, but Deran always felt so loved when they were just holding each other. Lockdown sucked, but being with Adrian was the greatest feeling in the world.


End file.
